Pink Cheese
by LetImaginationGo
Summary: What happens when PinkiePie is too ill to attend her own party? This was better in my head before I wrote it. I just had to ship these two! Not my best work, but I do like the story of it... I may have to revisit it sometime. PS I didn't feel like editing... so spelling's may be off.


"Has any-pony seen PinkiePie?" I asked trotting around.

"Not for a few days." Rainbow Dash said while stringing banners.

"I haven't... not since Cheese Sand witch came back I think." AppleJack commented from her cider stand.

I trotted around some more, making sure everything was straight. No one had seen PinkiePie in days, and them who had seen her got no more then a glance before she was gone. Cheese was trotting around as well, checking on his party.

"What is up with Pinkie?" I asked him. "You are the only one who have seen her."

"She's fine, just a little tired." He said rushed before going off, meeting a very tired looking Pinkie at the door to her house.

That was odd, Pinkie didn't look like herself, and Cheese was acting strange too. I was about to try to follow before I heard my brother behind me.

"Twilie!" He called.

"Shinning Armor!" I turned around and raced to hug him. Candace too.

"Aunty Twilight, I know what my cutie mark will be." My niece fluttered as best her five year old self could.

"How do you know that?" I asked messing her mane.

"Because I'm faster then HighTop... so it has to be speed!" She was jumping around and soon raced off after a few ponyvill friends.

I rolled my eyes a bit at her, it seemed everytime I saw her she had a different Cutiemark idea.

"So what was it last week?" I asked.

"For her?" Cadance joked. "Something with flowers."

Shinning armor laughed a bit too. "Princess come over here please." He called his daughter back.

"I have to go see if I can find PinkiePie." I said giving her another pat. I gave her little brother HighTop a quick hug before trotting off again.

I headed over to PinkiePie's house, gummy was out on the porch. I was about to go in when I saw Princess Celesta and Luna. This was a strange party, it was thrown by Pinkie and Cheese, all of equestria was gathered for it, even if people haven't seen much of Pinkie.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Celesta asked.

"I'm trying to find PinkiePie, no pony knows what's going on with her." I said almost rushed.

As much as I loved my old teacher I still wanted to find Pinkie. I could see Maud Pie and Pinkie's parents coming over.

"Maud, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't even know what this party is about." She said in her normal unexited voice.

I sighed and pushed my way into her house. "PinkiePie!" I called. I could hear them upstairs. The other girls had followed me inside.

CheeseSandwich came to the top of the stairs. "Keep it down please." He called back down.

I went up after him, corrnering him. I spread my wings and showed my anger. "What is going on with PinkiePie, this party has been day's in the making, people have been wondering were she is when no one has seen her!"

Cheese tried to get away from me.

"Twilight, calm down..." AJ said.

"She's just fine." FludderShy said, accutally able to be heard.

"She hasen't been seen." I snapped.

"I'm right here." PinkiePie sounded weak.

I looked at her, lowering my wings and alouding CheeseSandwitch out. She didn't look good at all, her hair was flat, her face had a greenish tint to it and her head was low. She looked very saddened.

"Pinkie," I sighed.

"You don't look so good." AJ said.

"You look horrible." Rainbow added flying around her.

"My darling, you haven't slept..." Rairty added looking her over.

"I'm fine... Really." Pinkie said before making a sudden exit.

Cheese followed her, and a few muffled voices and sounds were heard. I thought about what I just saw, the green face, the weak and lack of sleep... I gasped and nearly hit my head on the ceiling as I flapped quickly.

"Twilight!" The girls gasped.

"Cheese! What did you do to our Pinkie!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing." He said backing into the bed room.

"You did somthing. She's sick!" I looked her over.

She was shaking and scared.

"You are acting like Cadence used to." I said softly.

"Go back to the party." Cheese tried.

"Why did you even come back?" I kept him away from Pinkie.

"I asked him to come back." Pink said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Darling..." Rarity tried. "Calm down."

"Sugar Cube..." AJ looked over PinkiePie. "She doesn't look at all alright."

"Tell us what's wrong." Fluddershy tried.

I looked over CheeseSandwitch and PinkiePie at the same time. Pinkie was looking to him for help, he was looking at her, trying to say somthing without saying it.

"It's- In the party." PinkiePie said. "Just give me a minute!" She shouted suddenly.

We all cleared out, leaving her behind. Cheese stayed with her. Everyone was enjoying themselves, I walked over to Cadence and Celestia were they talked.

"How did you tell Shinning that you were pregnate." I blurted.

"Twilight." Cadence put a hoof on me.

"Tell me it's not you..." Celestia was shocked.

"No, I think it's PinkiePie..."

This shocked everyone nearby, however the two super party ponies had just come out of the house and took the stage.

"Thank you all of Equestria for coming here tonight." Cheese said. "We just want everyone to know all at once."

PinkiePie looked tearful and scared as she reached for the rope. Cheese pulled it with her and a banner fell.

"It's a COLT!" was written in blue. The exited and confused talking started up instantly.

PinkiePie tried to run but Cheese grabbed her, and the five of us blocked her path.

"WHAT!" we all asked at once. It was more a demand then anything.

PinkiePie looked at us all, suddenly her own perky self again. "Isn't it ovious..." She jumped a bit.

We all laughed, the confusion had died down as things sunk in. CheeseSandwitch grabbed Pinkie and confermed everything with a very deep kiss. The girls and I all cheered while the party continued.


End file.
